


Ambrosia

by florencedrunk



Series: The March 2017 Stucky Challenge [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Blowjobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florencedrunk/pseuds/florencedrunk
Summary: "You're clever — I like that," he says. "But are you clever enough to leave now and never come back?""Not without what I seek.""And what is it you seek, exactly?" the god asks."Immortality," James replies."And how do you hope to achieve it?""By drinking the blood of a god."The god laughs. "My blood would burn your human flesh from the inside," he says, walking towards James. "If you truly want to live forever, it's something else you have to drink."241. ichor





	

The soldier arrives at the temple with a sword in his hand and blood all over his face. His eyes are gray, and his left arm is covered by metal plates, with a red star painted just below his shoulder.

"Red-and-blue god," he proclaims as he walks through the columns. "I, James of House Barnes, have come to slay you."

With a flash of golden light, the god appears on the other side of the room. "Do you have any idea of how many have tried and failed before you?" he asks, with a smile on his face.

"I'll be the first one to succeed, then."

"You're clever — I like that," he says. "But are you clever enough to leave now and never come back?"

"Not without what I seek."

"And what is it you seek, exactly?" the god asks.

"Immortality," James replies.

"And how do you hope to achieve it?"

"By drinking the blood of a god."

The god laughs. "My blood would burn your human flesh from the inside," he says, walking towards James. "If you truly want to live forever, it's something else you have to drink."

With a motion of the god's hands, the sword melts away; with another, the blood on James' face is gone; with a last one, the armor vanishes, leaving the man dressed in a pristine white tunic. Now, he's so close to James that all he has to do to be heard is whisper. "If you truly want to be everlasting, kneel and drink from me," he says.

"Why would I trust you?" James asks.

"Because we are in the house of the gods, and you know I can't lie in here," he explains. "And please, if we are about to get intimate, you should know that my name is Steve." He brushes his hand against James' jaw. "I can see inside your mind," he says. "It's hardly something you've never done before."

There are a few moments of silence, and then James falls to his knees. Steve smiles and watches as the man frees his hard cock from his clothes. James lets his hand navigate its length, and then drags his tongue from the base upwards, stopping to stimulate the frenulum, sending sparks of pleasure through Steve's body.

Steve moans, and then finds himself having to bite it down when James takes him in his mouth, tongue running circles on the oversensitive surface of his glans, making his breath catch in his chest. James looks up, visibly pleased with Steve's reaction. Then, with his gray eyes fixed on Steve's blue ones, he takes all of him.

A whiteness explodes behind Steve's eyes as he feels his cock hit the back of James' throat. The man pulls back, gasping for air, and then takes him again. He's slower, this time, using his tongue to draw symbols on his skin that Steve thinks should be considered just as sacred as the runes used by the priests of old.

"You're good," Steve says, watching his own cock disappear into James' soft, pink lips, only to reappear wet with saliva. "You're very good."

James' eyes are closed now — he's never tasted a god before. But Steve too is feeling something completely new, something that he hasn't felt even in the company of satyrs and nymphs. He feels James hands gripping his thighs with such a strength that it's like he's trying to leave a mark. Steve almost wishes he did, so that he could show it off to his siblings; he wishes he could leave a mark on James' body as well, so that everyone would know that he was touched by Steve.

"I'm coming," he warns, and James stops moving, letting Steve do as he pleases.

He thrusts inside the man's mouth one, two, three, four times before releasing his sweet, warm nectar inside of him. He lets his blissful cries fill the temple, and basks in James' wetness for a few more seconds as the man sucks the last of the juice out of him.

"Is it done?" James asks when he pulls away. His lips are red and his voice hoarse, and Steve feels himself getting hard again at the sight.

"You've lain with a god, and I'll remember you for as long as I live, James of House Barnes," Steve says, removing his mask and revealing the trickster beneath. "For I am immortal, so shall be the memory of you."

Then, just like he had appeared, he vanishes away.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions or just want to say hi you can find me on [tumblr.](http://florencedrunk.tumblr.com)


End file.
